1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus and a magnetic resonance spectroscopic method using the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image capturing apparatus refers to an apparatus for obtaining exterior or interior images of an object using visible rays, infrared rays, ultrasounds, radioactive rays, Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) or the like, and providing the images for the user. The image capturing apparatus may control at least one of contrast, brightness, and sharpness of an entire or a part of an image created.
The image capturing apparatus may include a camera, an infrared camera, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, a digital radiographic apparatus, a computed tomographic (CT) apparatus, a mammographic apparatus, or a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus.
The MRI apparatus refers to an apparatus for obtaining a cross-sectional image of an inside of a subject such as a human, an animal, or a plant, via the NMR. The NMR is a phenomenon in which the nuclei are resonant with radio frequency (RF) pulses at a frequency. The MRI apparatus may obtain MRI images, using magnetic resonance signals induced by a magnetization vector of the nuclei exposed to a magnetic field to a nearby RF coil, i.e., free induction decay (FID) signals.